Meet Luna
by inusgirlkagg
Summary: a sequal to I leftAn Ending to a Begining.Whathappened to Kagome!Complete!
1. Six Months Later

_for those of you who dont know this is a squeal to l left;An Ending with a Begining._

**Meet Luna**

**Chapter 1 How Things Are Six months Later...**

Inuyasha walked threw the Inuyasha forest lost in deep thought. While Shippo cried and cried about losing his adopted mother. With Sango at his side silently crying too about losing her sister. Miroku held her the whole time his face set. Trying to hold in his own grief.It had been six months since Kagome had left and sealed the well without as much as a good bye. And they knew why: Inuyasha brought Kikyo into the group.

And since then things have not been the same.They suffered emtionally and gots their buts kicked by Naraky. Inuyasha tried to get Kagome back but she sealed the well the day she left. Inuyasha was down in dumps. His friends hated him, and were thinking about leaving. "But to where!" Inuyasha shouted at them."We all have NOWHERE to go!"

On a Saturday moring it started out the same. They were yelling at each other and Kikyo went off to god knows where. They allended up at the well when Kikyo returned."Do you ever even think about Kagome! She has a life to go to! A family that cares for her! Friends and a life that we in no way can understand!"Inuyasha shouted at his friends."We have nothing to lose anymore!Yet she had everything tio lose!did you really want her to be like us?Homeless,friendless,families dead?No where to turn?"

Befor anyone could reply they were attacked by a demon wanting the sacred jewel shards that Inuyasha HAD to give to Kikyo. And this was no lowlife demon it was on like Sesshomaru.But a girl that can kick butt. And man was she winning. She was just about to leave when Shippo yelled "This wouldnt have happened if Kagome was here!" Inuyasha replied "Dont you want her to be happy!Thats why she closed the stupid well!"

"Pathetic," the young demon said. Then she threw the scared jewel shards at them. Which Inyasha caught. "Midoriko! YOU WANTED ME TO STEAL THE JEWEL FOR THIS! what the hell! I may be your best friend but gosh could this be anymore pathetic!"

Inuyasha and the others looked at her like she was crazy until that is Midoriko actuallly appeared. "Yes fate was in their hands to protect the jewel but now they are weakening and if they are then they cannot be trusted with such a responsiblity." She repiled.

"If what you said was true then why did Kagome leave!" Inuyasha retorted."Why did she seal the well!"

Midoriko's friend growled.Then snapped "why dont you ask her yourself!"

And with that pushed them down the well all of them. Even Kikyo!

When they opened their eyes instead of seeing the blue skies of their home they saw that they were in a hut looking place.Inuyasha stared for the longest time at his surroundings befor rushing out saying "Kagome" And the only thoughts were 'whyd you leave me?'

When the entered the home Inuyasha hadsaid was Kagome's they froze. A party was going on filled with people, food, and drinks. Inuyasha grabbed the first persin next him which was a girl and asked "Wheres Kagome?"

"Whos Kagome?"The young girl asked.Then she put a finger and said "one minute follow me" she lead them threw the teenage kids that talked about school girls guys tv shows movies dances and many more.Infollowing the crowd the saw a mirror. And they looked at them sevles only to see they werent themselves.They looked like they belonged here. Like Kagome. Wearing some clothes other kids wore.They were shocked and Kikyo was discusted.

"Luna!Luna!"the young teen and her courtee (well they were guessing he was her courtee because she had been all over him) called to another young girl who had long black hair to her shoulder while the rest was blond down to her back.It was put up in a sailormoon style.

She turned to them and smiled. "Kagome!" they said.Luna's smile fell."Nope, Luna. Im sorry but the young girl you speak of died a year ago today.Inthis very same house with her mother brother and grandfather.Im sorry you had to hear it from me the new owner of the house instead of a loved one."

It was impossible.This girl WAS Kagome even if she flat out denied it. Her scent was the same and though she did look older and had reallyreally long hair it WAS her.And no one could convince Inuyasha other wise so they decided to stay till the party was over to talk to her.While they thought of what Kagome/Luna had said about Kagome dying.It wasnt possible. After all it had only been six months since she left.

**Well i think ill leave off right there.review if you want.**

**love**

** Inusgirlkagg**


	2. Meet Luna

**Meet Luna**

**Chapter 2:Meet Luna**

**They waited and watched this girl Luna who so resembled Kagome.At about nine she got up on a table and held a microphone."Hello everybody!"getting cheers was here response."As you know Sailormoon has now ended. And so im holding this party for you to witness that my character of Sailormoon Champion of love and justice is no more."As she spoke she pulled her hair out of the meat balls they were in and sat down on a chair on the table.**

**Then a man came up with a pair of sissors and cut her hair now it wen t up to her back.Everyone cheered. Some even tried to get the cut hair on the floor.The poeple who appeared to be her closest friends clapped then started chanting "sing!sing!sign!"and every one began chanting it too so she sighed and grabed the micophone."which song?"then pionted to a girl in the frint.**

**"GONE"the girl shouted (by kelly clarkson)which earned a roar in the crowed.**

**(again if i get the lyrics wrong im sorry)**

_what you sees not _

_what you get_

_with you theres just_

_no measurement_

_no way to tell _

_whats real from_

_what isnt there_

_your eyes they sparkled_

_thats all changed into _

_lies that drop like acid rain_

_you washed away the _

_best of me you dont care_

_you know you did it im gone_

_to find someone to live for _

_in this world_

_theres no light at the end of the _

_tunnel tonight just a bridge _

_that i gotta burn_

_you were wrong_

_if you think you could walk _

_right threw my door_

_that is just so you _

_coming back when_

_ive finally moved on_

_im already gone_

_oh oh ohhhhhhh_

_sometimes shattered_

_never open_

_nothing matters when your broken_

_that was me when ever i_

_was with you_

_always ending _

_always over_

_back and forth_

_up and down_

_like a rollercoster _

_im breaking the habtit_

_today_

_you know you did it _

_im gone _

_to find someone_

_to live for in this world_

_theres no light at the end_

_of the tunnel tonight just a bridge _

_that i gotta burn._

_you were wrong _

_if you think you could _

_walk right threw my door_

_that is just so you _

_coming back when ive_

_finally moved on_

_im already gone_

_theres nothing _

_you can say_

_sorry dosent cut bay_

_take the hint and walk away_

_cause im gone_

_dosent matter what you do_

_its what you did thats hurting you_

_all i needed was the truth_

_now im gone_

_what you sees not_

_what you get_

_what you sees _

_not what you get_

_you know you did it _

_im gone_

_to find someone to live_

_for in this world_

_theres no light at the _

_end of the tunnel tonight _

_just i bridge that i gotta burn_

_you were wrong to think _

_you could walk right threw my door_

_that is just so you _

_coming back when ive_

_finally moved on_

_im already gone_

_im already gone_

_im alllready gone_

_gone gone gone_

_already gone_

_im gone_

**By the time she was done they were roaring like a great king just made a promise to fix everything.Or stop a war.She was going to get down but her friends kept her up there saying three more.So she sang "addicted"next.(again by kely clarkson)**

_its like your a drug_

_its like your a demon_

_i cant face down_

_its like im stuck_

_im running from you_

_all of the time_

_and i know_

_i let you have all the power_

_the only company i seek_

_is misery all around_

_its like your a leech_

_sucking the life from me_

_its like i cant breathe _

_without you inside of me_

_and i know i let you _

_have all the power_

_and i realise_

_im never gonna quite you over _

_time_

_its like i cant breathe_

_its like i cant see anything_

_nothing but you_

_im addicted to you_

_its like i cant think_

_without interupting me_

_in my thougths _

_in my dreams_

_your taking over me_

_its like im not me_

_its like im not me_

_its like im lost_

_its like im giving up slowly_

_your like a ghost thats haunting me_

_leave me alone_

_and i know these vioces in my _

_head are my alone_

_and i know _

_ill never change my ways_

_if i dont give you up now_

_its like i cant breathe_

_its like i cant see anything_

_nothing but you_

_im addicted to you_

_its like i cant think_

_without interupting me_

_in my thougths _

_in my dreams_

_your taking over me_

_its like im not me_

_its like im not me_

_im hooked on you _

_i need a fix_

_i cant take it_

_just one more hit_

_i promise i can deal with it_

_ill handle it quite it _

_just one more time then thats it_

_just a liitle bit more to _

_get me threw this_

_im hooked on you _

_i need a fix_

_i cant take it_

_just one more hit_

_i promise i can deal with it_

_ill handle it quite it _

_just one more time then thats it_

_just a liitle bit more to _

_get me threw this_

_its like i cant breathe_

_its like i cant see anything_

_nothing but you_

_im addicted to you_

_its like i cant think_

_without interupting me_

_in my thougths _

_in my dreams_

_your taking over me_

_its like im not me_

_its like im not me_

**She finished singing her next songand the people roared again.Causing her to laugh."Ok what next?"**

**Her next song was the theme song for sailormoon.Which she got one guy from her friends to dance with her.**

_fighting evil by moonlight_

_winning love by daylight_

_never running from a real fight_

_she is the one named SAILORMOON_

_she will never turn her back on a friend _

_she is always there to defend_

_she is the one who we can defend_

_she is the one named..._

_SAILOR VENUS_

_SAILOR MERCURY_

_SAILOR MARS_

_SAILOR JUPITER_

_secret powers are so new to her_

_she is the one named SAILORMOON_

_she is the one _

_SAILORMOON!_

**Which was really short.By this time the Inu gang couldnt stop staring their attention didnt look away from Luna.And the next song was called The start of something new.And it involved a boy (the same boy that danced with luna actually) and Luna.(its from High School Musical)**

**boy:**_living in my own world_

_didnt understand_

_that anything could happen_

_when you could take a chance_

**Luna:**_i never believed in _

_what i couldnt see_

_i never opened my heart_

_to all the possiblites_

_ohhhhhh_

_i know that somethings changed _

_never felt this way_

_and right here tonight_

**both:**_this could be the start of something new_

_it feels so right to be here with you ohhh_

_and now looking in your eyes i feel in my heart_

_the start of something new_

**boy:**_ohh yeah_

_whod ever thought that we'd_

**Both:**_both be here tonight_

**Luna:**_yeahh_

_and the world looks so much brighter_

**Boy:**_Brighter_

**Luna:**_with you by my side_

**Both:**_by my side _

_i know that something_

_has changed_

_never felt this way_

_i know it for real_

_this could be the start_

_of something new_

_it feels so right to be here _

_with you_

_ohhhh_

_and now looking in your eyes_

_i feel in my heart the start of something new_

**Boy:**_i never new it could happen_

_till it happened to me_

_ohhh_

**Both:**_i didnt know it befor_

**Luna:**_but now its easy to _

**Both:**_see,ohhh_

_its the start of something new_

_it feels so right to be here with you ohhh_

_and now looking in your eyes i feel in my heart_

_that its start of something new_

_it feels so right to be here with you_

_and now looking in your eyes i feel in my heart_

**Luna:**_the start of something new_

**Boy:**_the start of something new_

**Both:**_the start of something newww..._

**With that the song ended."Well i've had my fun i'll talk to you for a second then pick one of my friends to sing for you."**

**"Now how many of you liked me as SailorMoon?"Luna asked.Guys hands instantly shot up."How many of you guys gots a girl friend?"Half of the hands went down."Keep it up if shes here tonight."Non of the guys hands went down after she said that."What were you talking about?"Luna asked a boy who's hand was raised."You mostly"**

**"Ok.How many of you talked about me the WHOLE night?"Again no ones hands went down.Luna sighed. "why me?Whats so great about me?" "Your hot!"one boy shouted causing other guys to nodd."Make up. Movies.Bakini's.These things I would never of done if I hadnt become a famous singer acrtess.People TELL me to dress like this."**

**"Believe it or not, I was probloy just like your girlfriend or girl next door and no I dont mean the movie. You guys see me and over girls like me as perfect people.But were not.I'm not. Cant you see that? If we were we could of made a cure for cancer or stopped world hunger.I'm clutzy,loud, and believe it or not I was told i wasnt pretty."**

**"What guys like you dont understand is your looking for someone whos perfect in everyway to you.And never noticeing the people right beside you.Your girl next door could be in love with you or your best friend or even somegirl you never even looked at or took notice to.How would you feel if you were talking to your girl friend or best friend in the car on the drive home about how perfect i am then you had an accident. An accident were you survived but your friend or girl friend died.Then you realize how much that someone loved you but on that last momment you were together you were talking about how perfect their not in their eyes?While you think about that Katie is going to sing Family Portit."**

**The Inu gang stared at Luna.This girl kept surprising them.Then they heard a conversation next to them. "You know i sort of figured shed do something like this;her friend is trying to get a guy who dosent even know she exsits.Shes always putting others befor herslef you know.Shes got a good heart."**

_I'LL KEEP IT RIGHT HERE FOR NOW._

_LOVE,_

_INUSGIRLKAGG_


	3. What happened!

**Meet Luna**

**Chapter 3:What Happened?**

_is it still that makes you sweat?_

_am i who you think about in bed?_

_when the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as youre sliding off your dress?_

_then you think of what you did_

_and how i hope to god he was worth it_

_when the lights are dim and your heart is raising as youre fingers touch your skin._

_ive got more wit a better kiss a hotter touch a better fuck_

_then any boy you'll ever meet sweetie you had me_

_girl i was it look past a weat a better love deserving of_

_echangig body heat in thepassengers seat?_

_no no no you know it will always just be me_

_lets get these teen hearts beating faster faster_

_so testosterone boys and harliquin girls_

_will you dance to this beat and hold a lover cose?_

_so testosterone boys and harliquin girls_

_will you dance to this beat and hold a lover cose?_

_so i guess were back to us oh cameraman swing the focus_

_in case i lost my train of thought where was it we last left off?_

_(lets pick up pick up)_

_oh now do recall we just were getting to the part_

_where the shock sets in and the stomache acid finds a new way to make you get sick_

_now lets lets not get selfish_

_did you really think id let you kill this chorus?_

_lets get these teen hearts beating faster faster_

_so testosterone boys and harliquin girls_

_will you dance to this beat and hold a lover cose?_

_so testosterone boys and harliquin girls_

_will you dance to this beat and hold a lover cose?_

_dance to this beat_

_dance to this beat_

_dance to this beat_

_lets get these teen hearts beating faster faster_

_lets get these teen hearts beating faster_

_ive got more wit a better kiss a hotter touch a better fuck_

_then any boy you'll ever meet sweetie you had me_

_girl i was it look past a weat a better love deserving of_

_echangig body heat in thepassengers seat?_

_no no no you know it will always just be me_

_lets get these teen hearts beating faster faster_

_so testosterone boys and harliquin girls_

_will you dance to this beat and hold a lover cose?_

_so testosterone boys and harliquin girls_

_will you dance to this beat and hold a lover cose?_

_so testosterone boys and harliquin girls_

_dance to this beat_

_so testosterone boys and harliquin girls_

_dance to this beat_

_and hold a lover close_

_lets get these teen hearts beating faster faster_

_lets get these teen hearts beating faster_

**The boy who danced with Luna (who they found out is named Kaleb) sang as he danced with Luna sexually.And held her,which Inuyasha couldnt help but growl and get jealous at.**

**"Umm yeah I wasnt going to sing again but someone brougth something to my attention.So i made this song and these dance moves while you all were relaxing.Umm could you all please come outside?"Luna said once Kaleb was done singing.Everyone followed curious to know what happened.Everyone gathered around what she called a 'pool' where she gragged out a chair.**

**"Is Suji Yugito here?"She asked earning a whoop from a group of boys where Suji emerged."Hi Suji.I know your girlfriend and she loves you a lot from what she told me.So i wrote you this song ok?Here sit down. Kaleb please start the music.Jamie(Suji's girlfriend)come next to me"(BTW ITS GET OUT LEAVE BY JOJO)**

_(mmm umm yeah yeah)_

_ive been waiting all day for you bay_

_so wont you come here and talk to me_

_tell me how were going together always_

_i hope you know when its late at night_

_i hold onto my pellow tight and think_

_of how you promised me forever_

_i never thought that anyone _

_could make feel this way_

_Now that youre here _

_why all i want_

_is just the chance to sayyyy_

**She began sitting on his lap getting hoots from his friends then she got up pushed him into the pool and said after he resurfaced"**

_Get out leave right now!_

_its the end of you and me_

_its too late and i _

_cant wait for you to be gone_

_cuz i know about her _

_and i wonder how i bought_

_how i bought all the lies_

_said that you would treat me _

_right but you was just a waste of_

_time (time)_

_tell me why your looking so confused_

_when im the one who didnt know the truth_

_how could ever be soo colddd_

_to go behind my back and call my friend_

_boy you must of fallen and bumped you head_

_because you left her number on your phone_

_(so nowafter thats said and done)_

_maybe im the one to blame buttt_

_(to think that you could be the one)_

_well it didnt work out that wayyy_

_Get out_

_leave _

_right now!_

_its the end of you and me_

_its too late and i _

_cant wait for you to be gone_

_cuz i know about her _

_and i wonder how i bought_

_how i bought all the lies_

_said that you would treat me _

_right but you was just a waste of_

_time (time)_

_i wanted you rightt here with me_

_but i have no choice youve gotta leave_

_becuz my heart is breaking with evey_

_word im saying_

_i gave up everything i had_

_on something that just wouldnt last_

_but i refuse to cry_

_no tears will fall from these eyesss_

_ohhhhhhh oh oh_

_Get out!_

_get out_

_leave _

_right now!_

_its the end of you and me (you and me)_

_its too late (now) and i _

_cant wait for you to be gone_

_cuz i know about her _

_and i wonder how i bought_

_how i bought all the lies_

_said that you would treat me _

_right but you was just a waste of_

_time (time)_

_Get out_

_leave _

_right now!_

_its the end of you and me _

_its too late (now) and i _

_cant wait for you to be gone_

_cuz i know about her _

_and i wonder how i bought_

_how i bought all the lies_

_said that you would treat me _

_right but you was just a waste of_

_time (time)_

_Get out_

_leave..._

_you and me..._

_its too late...too late_

_you.._

_about her..._

_(who why)_

_said that you would treat me _

_right but you was just a waste of_

_time (time)_

_ohhhhhh oh uh owwwww_

**"Suji its over.I love you buti dont want to be with someone like you."Jamie said trying not to cry.While Luna held her.Then said "If i EVER find out your cheating on anyone else after to day i will not only make it so can never enjoy making children but put your face on every billboard and milk carten with the words LOSER and CHEATER, got that!"Which he nodded to really quickly"Good now leave"With that he took off.**

**A few hours later the party was over but everyone was crashed out everywhere.The only people awake where the Inu gang and Luna and her friends.And they were all in the kitchen.But the Inu gang were pretending to be asleep.**

**"Guess what?Some people called me Kagome today."Luna said while her friend Katie finished her knew look.which was black hair streaked with red but at the bottom of her hair was blue.Died of course.And a bit shorter than the cutting from befor.**

**"Really?Who were they?"Asked Katie who Miroku had asked to bare his children.She declined but offered to take him to the bed room anyway.Sango knocked Miroku out befor he could reply.**

**"Why dose it matter?"Kaleb stated."Your Luna now.Everyone just about forgot Kagome exsists.Shes dead."**

**"Why cant you at least say one thing you liked about me befor i became Luna! I may of been reborn but i still remember my life as Kagome!"Luna said as she pulled away from Katie who was done with her hair.**

**"OK. i like Kagome's food."He said simply.That comment made Luna turn red with anger."You had to say something that made me mad didnt you! So what i cant cook ok!Geesh!"She left the room saying that she was changing.She changed from her pink hoodie and black thigh high dress into a gray Kodacha Sweatshirt hoodie that went down to her thighs too.**

**"You know someguy asked me to bare his kids to day"Katie said.**

**"Really?Thats knew.Ususally they say fuck me sensless Katie!Please!"A boy with black spikey hair said. His name is Jessie and they found out he was worse than Miroku.**

**"Oh well look whos talking Mr.I-Can-Fuck-Every-Girl-I -Look-At!"Katie snapped back.**

**"Guys stop fighting theres been an attack at the Scientific Lab of Tokyo!"Luna said rushing in the room from out side where she was putting covers o her guests.**

**"Time to transform then."Kaleb said getting up."Transfom?"Inuyasha whispered to his friends."Luna you first."**

**"Right!"Luna said while thrusting her arm in the air when she took out a Blue crystal around her neck. "Cresent Moon Crimson Power!"It floated in air above her and for a second befor a bright white light enveloped her.It took off her clothes and placed her in new clothes more revealing.**

**"My turn!"Katie said while pulling out a pink jewel and throwing it in the air yelling "Full Moon Crimson Power!" The same thing happened to Katie as it did Luna only her clothes were pink and instead of half a moon on her for head was it was a cresent moon with a star in the middle.**

**Jessie nodded at Kaleb befor yelling "New Moon Crismon Power!"And with a black jewel he transfromed too only in something boyish.**

**The samething happened to Kaleb that happened to Jessie when he took out a red jewel and yelled "Crimson Moon Power!" And with that they took off and the Inuyasha gang followed in suit to see what was going on.Kagome had told them it was safe in her time,so whats up?**

**On the way they were joined by a little girl about nine called "StarFire" who wore similar clothes to Luna and Katie.**

**They came to a building that was on fire with people and fire all around.Some people called Firemen tried to put out the fire using water.And in the middle stood a man with red eyes and long black hair.He wore black clothes and boots.A big swiral of energy surrounded him and his haunting laughter.**

**"Cresent (Luna) put out the fire.Full Moon (Katie)get the people out.New Moon (Jessie), you and me head to head with Black Eyes (the evil man with red eyes and swrial of energy.) "Kaleb now Crimson Moon said.The others nodded and did what he said.Star fire had left a while ago trying to convince the 'firemen' to get their trucks ready to carry the unconcious and leave once their trucks were filled.**

**"**_Cresent Moon,grant me power of Ice!"_**Cresent said but instead of ice it turned to water.The flames put themselves.**

**"Cresent!"yelled Crimson.Cresent looked over at him and saw the problem.New Moon had been hit and is now unconciuos.Full Moon is at his side taking care of him since she has feelings for him feelings that arent intament.And an attack that Crimson deflected was heading for the two.**

**Cresent jumped in front of them and out up and ice sheild.It shattered scratching Cresent but that was all. Cresent was then by Crimsons side they fought like they had done this many times befor.But then Cresent was hit and fell to the ground hard.Inuyasha wanted to her side help her up and hurt both men one for putting her into this and the other for hurting her.But he remained still because Miroku told him they cant interfer.**

**When he looked a head of them his blood ran cold.Another attack was deflected and heading straight for them!He could get rid of it even if he tried.Then Cresent jumped in front of them she pulled out a card from the pouch at her side and yelled "Shield!"And a sheild appeared around them making them all safe.But Cresent totally drained.**

**Thats when Inuyasha new they could no longer stay in the shadows.He stood up and took charge.They helped kick that bad guys butt."Stupids!Look at what you did to Cresent!"Shouted Crimson once the bad guy was gone.While pionting to Cresent who woke up after a few minutes when Inuyasha attacked.**

**"Leave them alone they kicked butt.And where on our side!"Cresent said sticking up for them."Come on we'll take you home.Where do you live?"Crimson sighed but agreed with Cresent so he thanked them.**

**"Ummmm."They replied Kikyo just been mute threw the whole jurney.No one noticed or seemed to care.**

**"You dont know where you live?"cracked Jessie.As Katie joined in too "I could see the kid not knowing but TEENS!mwahahahahahhahahhaha!"They both broke into laguhing fits.**

**"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"Inuyasha growled at them getting mad."Thats not ture-"he was cut off when Cresent gasped**

**"Your foriegn orphans arent you!Thats why you dont know where you live!You dont have one! Well your coming with us!You'll live with us!"Cresent yelled suddenly grabbing Shippo and holding him close.**

**"Hey let go of him!"Star fire yelled trying to get into Cresents arms.Her voice young and whiny.**

**"Cresent!But thier outsiders!And i dont think Sukam will be happy with your generousity." Crimson said picking his words carefully.**

**"Dont care! And wether you guys like it or not you'll be living with us!"Cresent said pionting at the Inu gang.They nodded without hesatation.**

**If you were ever to ask them about that situation they wouldnt know them selves.**

**"How the hell did that happen?"Inuyasha asked Miroku in the room they were sharing.**

**You know i never knew why people who wrote fanfictions wanted people to review but now i know why it makes you feel so loved so review if you want.**

**love,**

**inusgirlkagg **


	4. Falling Hearts

**Meet Luna**

**Chapter 5:Falling Hearts**

**"Ok here's the deal you can live here as long as you want but under these rules.1 dont EVER bring a girl or guy here intent on being intamnet.We'll kill you.2 you can NEVER tell anyone that were Crimson Moons. and 3 you have to go to school its important you get an education."Cresent explained now Luna in her Kodacha swaetshirt again."Other tahn that have a blast!"**

**"You can drink drive and smoke."Jessie said offering Luna a beer which she declined."We dont have stricked rules so party all you want!"they said the next day after the party when everyone was gone.Katie grabbed the beer Luna didnt want.And said "Were orphans that Kalebs kind mother took in and made us famous.Everyone wants a piece of us."**

**"What are your names by the way?"Luna asked kindly while she sat next to Kaleb.**

**"Inu-"began Inuyasha but Miroku stopped him saying,"My names Roku,"**

**Then Sango added getting the hint "My name's umm Shigo"**

**"Mine's Jake Polo"sniggered Shippo.**

**"Kiki "kikyo said simply.**

**"Kyo"huffed Inuyasha,crossing his arms.**

**"Roku,Shigo,Jake,Kiki,Kyo, ok got it!"Luna said pointing to each as she repeated their names.**

**"We'll in roll you tomorrow when school starts,OK?"asked Kaleb asked flipping the channels on the tv not bothering to look at them."Ok"they replied.**

**AT SCHOOL:**

**Kyo relax you have all my classes i'll show you around ok?"Luna said smiling at the older looking teen. As they walked along the halls with Kaleb Inuyasha noticed he got glances from other students with looks of hatred.And he was human looking!And they didnt even like him.**

**Luna noticed what he was staring at and whispered "Ignore them they're only jealous your with me.Its ok" Luna explained.Then took his hand and lead him to their first hour with Kaleb behind them.**

**Kaleb already graduated but he likes to follow Luna around.Because he dosent like being alone in that big empty house.So Inuyasha couldnt try and talk to her about the fuedal (sp?)era.**

**Luna seemed to be friends with everyone.And knew everyones name!It was amazing.They met up with Miroku,Sango ,and kikyo at lunch.But Kikyo left to hang out with the people she liked."Kaleb please check on Jake im worried and you dont have to be here like i do so can you please?"Luna asked.He sighed and left. Saying he was fine cuz Ruby (starfire) was with him.**

**Inuyasha not wanting to seem weak here in Kagome's era kept up his bad boy act.Fehing and pretending not to care.And Luna had the same attitude towards him as Kagome did.Being nice then fighting with him he could of swore she was almost going to say sit.**

**In a few months Inuyasha had fallen in love with Luna.Not because of her resembles to Kagome but because of her.And he could swear she felt the same.**

**Looking for Luna he heard her voice in a closed room.whan he opened the door he saw a music studio and Luna in the singers seat.She sighed and hit her head on the table.**

**"Something wrong?"asked Inuyasha.**

**Luna sighed,"Im having music and singers block.Nothing seems good to here maybe you can help."Inuyasha nodded and sat next to her."Sing with me,i'll tell you when to go ok?"He tried to objected but Luna put on his head phones.And started, (btw its from a tv show i think summerland)**

**Luna:**_the common thread_

_the lies between you and me_

_would break if you breathed on it_

_thats why im treading so carefully_

_**ok your parts coming up next**_

_**1..2...3**_

**Inuyasha:**_the view from your eyes_

_is too different than mine_

_i should know finding the truth in a lie_

_is nothing but a waste of time._

**Both:**_i do but i dont_

_i should but i wont_

_and i dont want to be alone_

_knock down my_

_befor we run out of time_

_break into my heart_

_and rob me blind_

_just leave the pieces scattered on the floor_

_dont worry _

_my hearts been broken _

**Luna:**_beforrrrrrrrrr_

**"you didnt tell me you were good at singing"Luna smiled.Inuyasha blushed "Feh"was his reply.Looking away.**

**"Why are you so mean?what are you hiding?"Luna asked making him face her.He looked deep into her eyes and they got really close almost to kiss when Kaleb walked in "Dinners ready"then walked away.Luna gt up and said "sorry i didnt mean to pry "then took off.She wasnt there for dinner and wasnt anywhere to be found.**

**"We've been here for five months when can we go home?"Kikyo complained.**

**"I already tried the well! it wont work!we're stuck till Midoriko's friend takes us back!if she ever dose!" Inuyasha yelled at her.Though he lied about checking the well he didnt care Kikyo was a mistake.It all was and he wanted Kagome back!how could he be so selfish?**

**He couldnt sleep that night so he thought he'd try sleeping in the sacred tree.Thats when he saw Luna she was looking up at it with her hand on it.She turned when she heard him.**

**"Couldnt sleep either?"Inuyasha asked she nodded.She gulped and said "This is were i go to think.It helps me alot."**

**"I did the same with my tree back home."Inuyasha said smileing.**

**"Umm can can i ask why are you here?"Luna asked looking down.**

**Inuyasha smiled," A friend,she lived here.She use to come and see me.But she stopped when i made a STUPID mistake.I regret it so much.When i heard she died i did too."he said looking away.**

**"Sorry i didnt mean to pry."Luna said walking up to him.She kissed him on the cheek but he grabed her and kissed her on the lips."Inuyasha,"she gasped after the kiss.Inuyasha blinked as he looked at her.He never said Inuyasha was his real name.**

**"I'M SORRY Kyo!i didnt ean to call you its just i i'm- i'm in love with Kaleb!"she said looking away then ran.The way she sounded was like she forced it out.You could tell she didnt mean it.But she said Inuyasha she called him Inuyasha was she really Kagome?**

**His falling heart ached.How could he chose between them and who is Luna really?**

**Luna had run away something she hadnt donesince she was Kagome.She didnt know what was going on.why had she said Inuyasha?why didnt she love Kaleb?He loved her and gave her everything!Why was she falling for Kyo and how come Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha are becoming stronger.Sukam will not be pleased either.Whats wrong with her!**

**And her heart it ached.Was she feeling love?No thats not possible she wasnt suppose to.**

**Together their Falling Hearts beated.Calling out to the other.**

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINKS GOING ON?

a.thats really kagome smehow

b.its a demon stealing kagomes broken heart body

c.i dont know

d.I dont give a fuck just continue

pick and see if your right.mean while this is to be continued.

love,

inusgirlkagg


	5. the tape

**Meet Luna**

**Chapter 5:The Tape**

**"Listen we have a shooting today in Kyoto,we wont be back till tomaroow ok?"asked Luna as she got her stuff ready.She grabbed some chips but Katie took them away."Your on a diet Luna." she said."But im not fat!" complianed Luna."No but you will be if you keep eating like you do."Luna pouted smiled at them then left with the others.**

**"Lets watch a movie!"shippo said picking a movie a random.**

**"Fine but I'M picking"Inuyasha said pushing Shippo out of the way.While he was looking threw the videos he found one labled Kagome and Luna."You guys look,"he said while showing it."Put it in!"They whispered as if the place was bugged.Inuyasha nodded and put the tape in the vcr.**

**"Kaleb,"said an evil voice in the backround,"i have found another.Her name is Higurashi.Kagome higurashi. and she lives right here in Tokyo.Go to her this instant." "Yes,Sukam."came his reply.**

**The next secen showed the Higurashi shrine."Kagome dear you have a visitor!"her mother called.Kagome came down momments later.Curiosty written on her face."Kagome higurashi,my name's Kaleb and I need to discuss with you your fedual friends with you."**

**The inu gang gasped he knew about them?how?**

**"Umm ok,"replied a very shocked girl."They are going to betray you kagome.Unless you seal the well you and your family will die.Do you understand?"he said urgently.Kagome shook her head."There my friends they wont hurt me or my family in anyway.you've got the wrong people mr.Kaleb.I'm sorry."With that said she walked him to his door."They wont know,but when they welcome the other pritess that is when you must choose to save your family and seal the well,or be betrayed."Kaleb said then walked away.Leaving a frightened Kagome.**

**Then on her sixteenth birthday the day the others welcomed Kikyo Kagome ran.What kaleb said was true. She had to save her family.She had to seal the well.They watched as Kagome picked her self up and sealed the well crying.**

**When she went to her room to cry some more she didnt feel the evil aura that made the well seal never to be used again.A seal not even Kikyo could break.Nor Midoriko.**

**The video returned to Kagome crying.Then writting her first song.Soon "Kagome!"Cried kagome's mother. Kagome went down stairs at her mothers call.Only to see Naraku holding her mother by the throat!Kagome gasped the lunged for Naraku with out thinking.**

**Only to be stopped by Inuyasha in his demon form."Inuyasha?"Kagome gasped out.Inuyasha smirked then hit her!Out of the shadows came Miroku holding gramps And Sango holding Sota.Both with evil smiles. Shippo came in with Buyo already dead.**

**"Why are you doin this!"Kagome yelled crying.Why were they hurting her?Or her family!"Leave them alone they didnt do anything!Please!"Kagome begged.They didnt listen.The inu gang watched horrified as Kagome watched Naraku kill her family as did them.She was crying now the loss of her family hurting more than anything.**

**Then her head looked up to face Naraku from the wall she was chained to."THESE ARENT MY FRIENDS!" she shouted.Naraku laughed."Why of cousre dear,i killed them 500 years ago.But how dose it feel, to die at their hands?"He said that just as the Inuyasha copy went up to her and killed her.**

**By now the inu gang were crying and inuyasha was disgusted.This was alll Naraku's doing!**

**But the movie wasnt ove yet!No, it went to the Higurashi funerals.and alll the friends and family there to cry for them.But when everyone was gone.Kagome's coffin caught on fire as a little girl in the dark appeared. Kagome's body rose with the flames.Flames surrouned her body.**

**Thwn the little girl spoke,"**_Kagome Higurashi in the flames of hel in which you burn because you soul is not complete aweaken to my call._**"Kagome's eyes opened as he clothes burned away inthe ash leaving her naked.Her eyes empty and emotionless.Sat up on her knees and looked down befor the young girl.**

_"you have been reborn Kagome Higurashi,you will be my puppet just like the others.I'll give the happy ending you desrve.And true friends and family,strong ones.yes and you'll have everything you could ever need.Your love is Kaleb's and his alone."_**the girl spoke.some words with vemon others with love.**

_"Kaleb?"_**the girl asked."Yes my mistress?"he replied.**_"you will train her.When she has become a new person show her,her past.Then you will name her what ever you wish.And you will love with are your heart as she will you."_**The little girl said.She got up and began walking away."Yes mistess Sukam."**

**cliff hanger hanging from a cliff.to be continued!**

**love,**

** inusgirlkagg**


	6. Sukam

**Meet Luna**

**Chapter 6:Sukam**

**The tape contiued showing how Luna became the way she is today.Then it stopped after Kaleb named her Luna."Because you reflect the sun."was Kaleb's reason to her name.**

_"Did you have a nice look at Luna's past?"_**asked a voice that surrounded them in the house,once the video was over.**

**"Who are you and why'd you betray Kagome!"demaned Inuyasha.The house around them disappeared and placed them in a dark room with a throne on it.And the little girl on the thrown.**

**"**_i did no such thing.YOU were the ones to hurt her.You were the ones to kill.I gave her salvation.Just like the others. Luna's not alone anymore.Its not my fault you didnt here the prophecy."_**the girl said with vemon then ease.**

**"Porphecy?"repeated Sango."What prophecy!"**

**"**_the one in your village dear Sango.The one next to Midoriko's grave.'A strange pritess will be named a reincarnation, but that is not right she is much much more.She will free a half demon fom his prison of phisicall and emotional state.They will meet a monk with a cursed hand and small fox along with the last demon slayer.TOGETHER and only together will they destroy the evil that threatens the Sacred Jewel.The one who wears a bamboo pellit.And free the jewel from its current state making only do good for them, and only them.' "_**recited the little girl.**

**"We changed the prophecy!"Miroku gasped.**

**"Why should we believe you!You lied to Kagome!"Inuyasha shouted.**

**"yes but it was for her own good.It was her destiny to become a Crimson Moon.to be Luna.Do you not see that?"the girl asked.**

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"shouted Inuyasha he was tired of her lies.She took Kagome from him! and was going to pay.But as his attack on her was going threw Luna stood in front of the lady,Causing Inuyasha to stop in his tracks.**

**"Luna!"the gang yelled.'no not luna Kagome,my names ka-go-me'the young girls heart battled. 'Inuyasha!Help me!'**

**Luna stood in front of the girl with emotionless eyes."**_Cant you see?They do what I want them too.My puppets. I can give them love,hate,joy,and real happiness.Things these reincarnations really deserve.I tell them what to feel when to feel and why to feel."_**the young girl gloated.**_"Luna,attack the one with dog ears."_

**"Yes,mistress Sukam.Moon Cresent Power!"Luna said transforming in Cresent Moon.Inuyasha couldnt hurt this girl it was Kagome and Luna.The girls who he's been battling himself over."Moon Chain!"which a chain of cresent moons made.It held electirc powers.**

**They fought on while the others fought Kaleb and the others.Trust me this was a big battle.More important than the ones with Naraku.This was a fight to save and bring back their friend.**

**Then time seemed to slow as Luna puctured Inuyasha in his stomache.Thats when she froze"Inu-InuYasha!!!!"She screamed only it was the voice of Kagome.But then her body echoed.And she became an emotionless zombie again.**

**"Kagome's still in there Inuyasha!Dont hurt her!"Miroku yelled pushing Jessie away wit his staff that suddenly appeared.**

**"Dont you think i know that!"Inuyasha yelled back at Him dogding an attack from Luna.'I couldnt hit her even if i tried.'He addded to himself.**

**"**_Moon light Darkness!"Luna yelled surrounding them in a bright light._**The inu gang looked around them.They were in meadow.**

**"FREAK!" "CREEP!" "WORTHLESS BRAT!" "WHY DONT YOU DIE!" yelled kids around a young girl. Her long blond hair was mixed with mud and dirt.She was brused and bleeding.She was crying. And they beat her.She was in the fedual era.As the kids walked away they heared her gasping "**_you WILL pay for that."_

**The young girls eyes flashed red as she got up to go home.They had tried to help her but when they touched her they went threw her.They were in a memory.So they followed.Like they had a choice.**

**"**_This is Sukam when she was a child,she was half demon just like you Inuyasha.But she had power some couldnt even comperhend.Though her scent told she was a half demon her power was that of a god.She didnt want to be alone in the world so she fell into darkness and made human puppets.But her power was limited like all power in the world is.She had to make reincarnations then put them into great depression.Once that is acheived she gives them rebirth and more power than befor.She created reincarnations and rebirth.She wanted others to know so she can seem like a hero.A savior,a messia. she forced them to come back to the world of living.Me too.Even though we dont this we cant do anything about.Its too late.Your too late."_

**Luna said coming into view.Except she was different.Her hair was as silver as the moon.Eyes that were sea blue.And skin of a goddess."**_But you can stop her from hurting anymore people.You must bring Kagome back.If you can do that she can use her pure power to copy Sukams power.Making it pure will give you two wishes."_**Luna explained as they looked at the scene befor them were her own mother hates her.They saw how the very next day she killed them all.Every villager every animal, even her mother and father for creating her.Then they saw her as she reached an ultimatment power that the earth itself created.**

**"Why are you helping us?"Sango asked.**

**Luna smiled and replied,"**_The ones reborn make us.We are what they wished to be.More stronger,braver,prettier, and dosent run away when needed.But when making us,they throw them selves into darkness,they want to diappear.But they have no right.This is there body.No one has the right to be controlled.To be told who love who to hate.How to be.When to cry. its not right."_

**"**_When the light fades tie up every one while their stunned.Including me.Wake up Kagome.Tell her to she knows what to say.And then make your wishes.One MUST be for Sukam never to be born.It can do so much good."_**Luna continued while Sukam got stronger over the generations."**_Good bye,"_

**"WAIT!"Inuyasha shouted once things started fading.Now only stood him and Luna in the light."**_Yes?"_**she asked.**

**"Why did i fall in love with you and Kagome if im going to lose you?"He asked letting his feelings get the best of him.**

**"**_Who you fell in love with Kagome.Dont you see?She is me.Im what she wants to be.Your soul is tied to hers.But dont worry.Once you wish for Sukam never to be born then you will have her because she'll never run away or be reborn."_

**to be continued. story huh?**

**love,**

** inusgirlkagg**


	7. Choosing

**Meet Luna**

**Chapter 7:Choosing**

**Inuyasha's blood ran cold as Luna's light faded.Thats right if they wish for Sukam never to have been born then he'd never of met Kagome.He'd still be stuck to that tree all alone.With no friends or home.Shippo will have no family,Miroku would be on his own still looking for Naraku,and Sango though her village was destroyed because of the shards she would of never met Miroku or Kagome either.Some part will still be missing and never the same.**

**When he looked around he saw that Luna was gone and in her place was Kagome.Kagome blinked trying to figure out her surroundings and try to understand but she was lost.Inuyasha ran up to her and brought her into an embrace.Holding her tight.**

**"Kagome,"he whispered,"This is what you wanted?To be stronger?Not to run away anymore?"he felt her grab his shirt and slowly nodd.**

**"Its ok,i like you just the way you are.Just like you like me just the way i am.But i-i need you to do something for me.Kagome listen to what Luna's telling you right now in your Sukam's powers and purify them ok?" inuyasha continued try ing to think up a quick plan.Then a thought sturk him as Kagome gathered her powers to copy Sukam's.**

**Sukam was alot like him.She only wanted to be excepted.have friends people who loved you.to be acccepted.She ment to create reincarnations and rebirth,but not to be used as she dose.So when Kagome was ready he said"I wish that Sukam found someone to take care of her,be her firend,I wish she found someone to accept her like Kagome accepted me."Sukam began to disappear shocked but then she smiled,thats what she always wanted.**

**"And my second wish that i can have another chance with Kagome!i want to redo what happened with Kikyo!"a bright light surounded him.Then he woke up.**

**"Was it all just a dream?"he asked himself.Then Kikyo's soul collecters appeared in t he sky.And he smirked if it was he wasnt going to screw up his second chance.**

**"Kagome wake up and come with me,"inuyasha whispered waking her up.**

**"uh?"she asked sleepy and confused.**

**"Come with me to see Kikyo."he whispered"i dont want her to trick me or anything you got it?"his gruff self coming into play.Kagome stiffened,what is he talking about?**

**she immedatintly sat up and put a hand on his head."Are you ok?"she asked worried,"you didnt use to take to see her you know"**

**"Duh,but theres something i have to tell you both and it has to do me not ever seeing Kikyo again and being with you."He said in his come on lets go voice.**

**Kagome froze then blushed,"wha-what?be with me?"she squeeked.**

**Inuyasha nodded with a smirk,"yeah,is that a problem?"he said huskily in her ear causing her to shudder.She shook her head no while becomeing a hundred shades redder.**

**"Good,"he replied then while he was still full of himself he kissed her on the lips."Now lets go,"putting out a hand to help her up which she took still blushing.They walked into the forest and unfortunately got a bit sidetracked so they didnt talk to Kikyo that day,(lol nudge nudge cough cough lol)but that didnt really bug them they'd just talk to her later.**

**In The Future:**

**"Jerk!"**

**"Stupid girl!"**

**"Idot!"**

**"Worthless girl!"**

**"Two timing jerk!"**

**"I dont two time you little brat!"**

**Yes you do !"**

**"No i dont!**

**"Yes you do!"**

**"No i dont!"**

**"Yes you do!"**

**"No i dont!"**

**"You do!"**

**''Ah, young love.Dont you miss that?"Kagome asked her husband Inuyasha who watched like a hawk his oldest dughter,Kaya fight with Setzuki a black full dog demon.**

**"He better keep his hands and every other part of him off my daughter!"Inuyasha growled.**

**"Oh hush!Shes fine.Besides dont they remind you of us?"Kagome asked putting her arms around him and kissed him on cheek.**

**"Thats why he better keep his hands off her!Do you remeber how many times i hurt you mate?"he asked his voice softening.**

**"Yes but that dosent matter its the past.And besides you cant always be happy you have to be hurt sometimes.Its on lets go to Sango and Miroku's."Kagome said.**

**Inuyasha sighed and nodded.As Kaya's and Setzuki's fighting was still in the back ground.He took one last look at them and smiled.They did remind him of Kagome and him fighting.**

**The End**

**Thats the end.**

**love,**

** inusgirlkagg**


End file.
